


Push & Pull

by chessc88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Gen, Multi, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessc88/pseuds/chessc88
Summary: When Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were given a shared Prefect task, they immediately knew it was bad news. Not to mention baby sitting a witch, originally from Ilvermorny, who clearly doesn't need babysitting. Theo and his observations of Ron don't help. And what of his theories with Blaise about a veela attending Hogwarts? Both Prefects think this year is not just taxing. It's downright impossible!





	1. Back to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the story. Credits go to J.K. Rowling and Disney. Images of other characters Theo Nott (teen Devon Bostick) and some other characters that may appear in the later chapters belong to their respective Labels and Agencies. Only the plot is mine.
> 
> *Cross posted at riko_narumi @ livejournal

"Bloody hell!"

With wide eyes, he pushed the windows of their dorm room open. He woke not by the sound of the alarm but by his own accord because he was thirsty. He was going to get a glass of water when he saw the time. It told him he had a little over 15 minutes to prepare and get his ass to his first class.

"Blaise! Theo! Get up!" He yelled, waking his two companions who apparently had no idea what the flying fuck was making him so loud in the morning.

"What in the world!?" Theo responded, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles.

"Get up! We have 15 minutes!" the flustered Slytherin said through gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about mate? It's still dawn." Blaise said calmly as he moved into a sitting position. It was very rare for him to see his blonde best friend freak out in the morning. In fact, Draco Malfoy never freaks out. That realization made Blaise bolt up from his bed

"What the hell is that!?" He asked. Peering through the window. He was very sure they were still in the dungeons. It is usually dark like right now, since they're practically in an underground prison in the castle, if anybody would like to stress that out. But at least they got a good view of the sea. Except, now, they didn't.

Since when have their view become the forbidden forest!?  
  
"Mobiliarbus." He heard Draco say as he pointed his wand outside the window. One by one, the trees uproot themselves and were moved away from the window.

Tiny rays of light come into the room and that's when Theo realized they're royally screwed.

"Where are you going?" He asked Draco who was already by the door.

"Classes!" Draco responded, still a bit flustered at the fact that he now had just 2 minutes to reach his class before he ruins his first day as a prefect.

Theo stood up, still rubbing his eyes. "What's he on about?" He asked Blaise. The tall, dark, handsome Slytherin looked at him as if he asked a stupid question before he responded.

"He doesn't like to be late."  
\-----

"Let me guess." Hermione Granger said in a whisper as she kept her eyes on her book. Ronald Weasley, one of her best friends just came into class, 2 minutes before it starts.

"What?" Her ginger haired friend asked. He barely made it into sitting position and already, she was finding ways to nag him in the morning. On the first day of class on top of that!

"You stayed up all night." She said finally looking at him. "That's why you are late." She added.

"What are you talking about?" He responded. "I am not late. You're just early." He supplied.

The bushy haired girl nodded in agreement. The ginger couldn't believe his eyes. It was a rare occurrence.

"Well that doesn't mean I don't know you stayed up late because you're looking at girls in a magazine. You're disgusting Ron!" She hissed.

"Magazine?" Ron denied.

"Yes. The one with girls and their big boobies. Urgh. You make me cringe." Hermione said, rubbing her arms as if trying to remove some invisible dirt marks on her skin.

Well, shit.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked trying to divert the conversation somewhere else. He won't deny having possessed the magazine. Arguing with Hermione is futile.

"Don't think your question drives me away from the issue Ron." Hermione said rolling her eyes. "He says he's sitting with Cho." She added pointing at their far right.

"Thank you Salazar."

At the mention of the name of the Slytherin founder, both Hermione and Ron looked to their left to see Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin prince.

Clad in the usual Hogwarts uniform, Hermione watched as Draco put on his black robes and his prefect badge. His wardrobe is very much like hers and Ron's except she was wearing skirt and Ron's looked like it needed ironing. He looked very much like the aristocrat that he is. Impossibly neat, refined, if it was ever used to describe the male species, and proud.

"What're you two looking at? Fancy what you're seeing mudblood?" He spat at them and directing a particular question at her. He apparently noticed her looking at him.

Even if she did fancy what she saw for a moment, she wasn't going to admit to it and give him more reason to gloat. His character can easily erase any positive thoughts she might have had of the Malfoy heir.

"I was wondering who turned up smelled like grass. I should have guessed it's you being the nasty snake that you are." She managed to respond. Hopefully she sounded spiteful enough.

"Whatever." Draco said as he took his seat where he usually situate himself with Blaise Zabini. He didn't need trivial things in the morning to add to the fact that she was right for saying he smelled like grass. Merlin could screw her for pointing it out.

In an irritated manner, he flipped open his potions book, barely hearing Granger say, "Ronald, you're spacing out." Like he cares.  
\-----

"Not a good day?" Blaise grinned as he sat next to Draco on one of the couches in the Slytherin common room. "Speak for yourself. You got points deducted from our house for coming in late and making noise." Draco responded as he threw an apple in the air and caught it.

They barely made 15 points today when Blaise and Theo came into the classroom laughing their heads off and got 5 points deducted from them each. "Well you were supposed to earn them for us remember?" Blaise said cooly.

"Yeah, you're a prefect after all." Theo added as he caught the apple Draco threw in the air and took a bite at it. "What's that got to do with me earning points?" Draco said, obviously irate. One, because he can't for the life of him find logic in Theo's statement. And two, he didn't like that Theo snatched his apple in the air and ate it.

When no one spoke to satiate his curiosity, Draco shook his head in a minimum. "Who'd you think put those trees outside our window?" He asked.

"Maybe pothead and weasel." Theo responded with a snort. "Probably couldn't get over the fact that you're prefect or something." He added as he took another bite of Draco's apple.

What's it got to do with me being prefect? I f*cking deserve this shit more than anyone in Slytherin. The hell, prefects in other houses probably got chosen because there simply were no other choice.

Clearly the day isn't ending yet. He'd probably encounter a few more acts of stupidity that could last him a life time. That is if he'd last.

"Where are you going?" He heard Theo say as he started heading for the door. It seems the question's the only reasonable thing he'd hear from Theo today.

"Prefect duties." Draco responded plainly. Somehow, he wanted to curse himself for bothering to respond. It's not like he answers to anyone. At least not among the Slytherins.

"Screw prefect duties." Theo said. But he didn't want to hear the rest of it. Fortunately Blaise had the inkling that he was not particularly happy with the things happening today.

"Let him be." Blaise says as Draco closed the door behind him. "Tell me about something." He added looking at Theo meaningfully.

"What?" Theo asked defensively. Certainly, Blaise wasn't going to ask about what he was doing lately. Things which concerned a specific ginger haired girl by the name of Ginny Weasley.

Smile getting wider, Blaise leaned on the back of the couch. "You know what I mean. Amuse me." He said in a manner so confident, Theo felt he was on trial.

"I have nothing to tell." Theo said. He threw the core of the apple in the trash bin like a chaser would a quaffle. All the while wishing Blaise didn't notice how unnerved he was.  
\-----

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Ginny Weasley stole a glance at her companion. She wanted to concentrate on her assignment but the Ravenclaw angel next to her seemed restless it bothered her.

"Luna, what in Godric's name are you doing?" She finally asked. Her friend looked at her blankly. Not because she was affected by much of the fact that her own assignment was missing but because she normally looks dreamily at nothing and everything.

Smiling nonchalantly, the girl with beautiful dirty blonde tresses that ran to her waist, responded. "I seem to have lost my assignment."

"Nargles probably." She added.

Nargles? Ginny thought whether she heard right. What in the world are nargles?

"Maybe you left it at the tower?" Ginny said trying to forget Luna just spoke about things probably only the dead men knew about.

"Doesn't matter. I'll just write them again." Luna said plainly. In her hand is a remembral. And it didn't turn any color of sorts to suggest she forgot anything.

Adjusting his tie of silver and green, Blaise Zabini looked sideways. From the Gryffindor table at the great hall, he can see a girl looking directly at him. Probably an instinctive act on his part, he was to put a scowl on his face to scare the Gryffindor but his supposed scowl turned to a look of confusion. She wasn't a Gryffindor at all. Instead of red, the hood of her robe was the color of blue.

Blaise rarely gets apprehensive especially when Slytherins are calculating by nature. But perhaps he's too calculating that he thinks something bad's going to happen. What can a mere Ravenclaw girl do to harm a Slytherin such as he?

Not far from him sat the stringy Slytherin who is also a part of the silver trio. Thodore Nott, commonly known as Theo by everyone, frowned at his food.

Bloody hell! Good job Theo. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

He intended to take Ginny Weasley's assignment only to return it to her. That is if he got the right rolls of parchment which he didn't. He's been trying to find a way to interract with the Gryffindor. A rarity for a Slytherin. Especially when the intention is to make friends.

Who the fuck is Luna Lovegood?


	2. Slytherins, Gryffindors, and a Veela

Okay, Slytherins are naturally seen as conniving, nasty individuals. The only positive trait notable about them probably is that they are proud. And that's why Theodore Nott found himself walking towards the Gryffindor table.

To be proud is to be noble right? And the noble thing to do is to return the roll of parchment to its owner. Whoever it was. But who is he kidding anyway? He doesn't even have an idea who Luna is. He only hoped he could talk to Ginny when he returns the parchment where he originally got it. However peculiar it may seem since she's a ginger. And she's the weasel's sister.

He is a Slytherin through and through. And Slytherins always get what they want. He was certain he wanted friendship from Ginny. He can deal with his two friends later. Even if Draco hated the blood traitors, he'll have his way with the ginger one way or another.

_You're making a fool of yourself Theo. You're like 8 steps away and you have plenty of chances to retreat._

It really is odd. Theo liking Ginny. Well, he's interested at least. This may be due to the respect he has of the Weasley twins and their knack for mischief. He was sure they'd have been his best friends if they were sorted to Slytherin. His respect doesn't go as far as wanting to be in Gryffindor.

Again, he's kidding himself. If there was anyone to blame for this mistake he's about to make, it's the person sitting not a few steps away from him. There's no taking his eyes away from Ginny Weasley. Not after seeing her at Diagon Alley before school started.

She was oblivious of him. Her head is bowed, her focus not leaving her task. Her gaze held an intensity very similar to the one he got himself drawn into.

Shaking his head, Theo put a small smile on his face. He couldn't forget how magnificent a sight it had been. He was buying books he needed for the year when he noticed a commotion outside.

Ginny looked fierce. The color of her face matched the red of her hair. For some reason he probably wouldn't know, Theo witnessed as the Weasley girl bat bogey hexed her own brother.

Oh, it was a sight to behold! Bats emerged from Ron Weasley's nose. The twins laughing as their brother found it difficult to talk as he asked for help.

There really could be no one more pretty than Ginny Weasley in all of Hogwarts. Not to mention she's smart. Sure there's Granger. But the mudblood is a mudblood. And even if she wasn't, she lacked the fire Ginny obviously have.  
\-----

_Where the fuck are you going Theo?_

Just as Theo was about to make himself known, Blaise put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Of course there was nothing wrong about a Slytherin approaching the Gryffindor table. It just isn't part of the status quo. As if it wasn't already noticeable. The three long tables catered to a mixture of students coming from different houses. Only the Slytherin table held just Slytherin students.

"Theo," he said but he was cut when a small voice of a girl spoke.

"Is there anything we can help you with?"

At that, Theo, whose eyes were on Blaise after been surprised by the hand on his shoulder, and Blaise, who was focused on the message he wanted to express to his friend, turned to the speaker.

_Salazar bless you!_ Theo thought.

Blaise and Theo exchanged glances and returned their gaze on the owner of the voice. The former was sure he and the latter had the same thing in mind.

Watching them dreamily is a set of silvery blue grey eyes. Her dirty blonde hair fell to her waist. And there was this certain light about her. Like she's glowing or something if that was even possible.

_Is it legal in Hogwarts?_ Theo thought once more.

Nudging Theo from his trance is Blaise. "Wha-?" He said unable to finish what he was about to say when Blaise eyed him. Even without words, he got the message.

"W-well," he started. He doesn't know what caught his tongue but he knew he probably looked stupid right now.

"Well what you snake? What are you even doing here?" Came a voice so fiery it can melt an iceberg.

"Now now Weaslette, you don't need to be so angry." Says Blaise who finally regained his composure. If it was even probable that anyone noticed he lost it for a while. "Theo, get on with it. Before we catch gingervitis." He added.

At that statement, the ginger haired girl stood up. Blaise was sure her eyes were brown earlier. But now they're red. Angry red at that.

Ginny had her wand in her hand. She was ready to use it at the hint of any more provocation and Blaise knew he hit a nerve. Which just added to his amusement currently.

"You're not using that on me ginger." He said. "Not when the professors are around at least. Besides, it's the least of my worries. Seeing as I don't think you even know how to use a wand." He added with a smirk.

Ginny squinted her eyes in confusion. Blaise revealed one of his smiles that could charm the pants off of any girl at the receiving end. A rarity of all sorts. And Ginny knew she was red. If it isn't redundancy at its finest. One, because she realized she was holding the wrong end of the wand. And two, she can't seem to place whether she's still angry or just embarrassed.

"Come Theo." Blaise said cooly addressing his friend who seem to have gotten himself acquainted to the angel that was gracing their presence today.  
\-----  
"She's got to be a veela!" Theo said as they made their way to their classes.

"You think nobody would've noticed if there was a veela at Hogwarts?" Blaise responded. Although if he were truthful with his words, he'd agree with Theo. She must be a veela. Or at least a part of her is. There simply is no explanation he could think of why she'd look the way she did if she didn't have a drop of veela blood in her vains.

"It's just very good genes." Says a voice of a girl they were all too familiar with.

Blaise looked to his left to find the Slytherin prefects joining them on their walk to charms class. And Daphne Greengrass seemed to have just made a comment on his thoughts about the Ravenclaw girl being part veela.

"What's that?" Blaise asked.

"I said it's all in the genes." Daphne repeated. "What is?" Blaise asked once more. "This. That." Daphne answered pointing at her hair and Draco's. Apparently Theo was talking to them about being blonde and all.

Now that he thinks of it, both Daphne and Draco had blonde hairs. Draco's a little more overbearing. While Daphne's a calm sun shiny color, Draco's white blonde hair shocks the daylights out of you.

As far as Blaise knows, neither Daphne nor Draco had veelas for ancestors. So the Ravenclaw angel probably just comes from a very beautiful family which genes can spawn a heavenly creature. And Salazar, what a sight she was! He should have asked what her name is. If only the Weaslette had been less problematic, he wouldn't wonder about names now.

"Blaise." He heard a voice call.

"Blaise." It repeated.

"Blaise!" Was all he heard before he collided with the person he wants to see the least.

"Blaise, what the f*ck mate!?" Draco asked snatching Blaise away from the other student. "What're you staring for ginger slug!?" He added addressing the other student by the name of Ronald Weasley.

"Bugger off Malfoy!" Bellowed Harry Potter. He gave the Malfoy heir a scathing look as he pulled Ron with him to get inside the classroom.

"Tell that to yourself Potter. Your friend is a nuisance. I pity you for not accepting my friendship during our first year. I see you've found ones worth not a single penny in your pocket." The blonde said cooly.

"Well I bet Zabini's worth like a million galleons, Nott a surprising thousand, and Greengrass' what? A hundred or so?" Says Hermione who apparently turned up at the middle of Malfoy's speech. "Buying your friends because you can? How charming." She added.

Daphne's wand is suddenly up in retaliation. Closing his eyes momentarily and opening them again, Draco put a hand up to stop Daphne from doing something only Gryffindors would do. "Ah, always the know it all aren't you Granger?" He said in a voice so cold Hermione actually felt shivers crawl her skin.

"I got to give you a hand Potter. Apparently you made a friend who's worth something." Draco added. "A knut maybe? And I'm being very generous. Merlin, to a mudblood on top of that!" He continued gesturing at his fellow Slytherins.

"But this certainly isn't worth my time." He finished with a snicker.  
\-----  
Fuming when they took their seats were Harry and Hermione. It's not like Ron to keep quiet and not defend himself. Especially when it's Malfoy.

"Ron." Hermione whispered.

"Ronald." She said when the ginger didn't turn his head. Hopefully Ronald would wake him from his trance.

Nonchalantly, Ronald Weasley turned to the bushy haired girl next to him. "What?" He asked.

"I can't get over it you know." Hermione confessed. "What?"  
Ron asked once more. "I can't either." Harry supplied. He was shaking his head as he pretended to listen to professor Flitwick.

"What're you guys talking about?" Ron queried. It seems he isn't getting any good answers from his two best friends. And that's saying something. Ronald Weasley isn't a very inquisitive person. Certainly not someone you pleased by answering his questions because he never gave them.

When it seemed like none of them would speak, Ron fired another question. "What are you two on about?"

"Why did you keep quiet?" Harry asked. He's been itching to do so when they found their seats.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ron said disinterested. "I highly doubt that." Hermione said. "And could you please look at me when I'm talking to you?" She added rolling her eyes.

Harry, in silence followed where Ron was staring at. His green eyes fell to Draco Malfoy who was busy scribbling something on a parchment. Wonder filled Harry's mind.

With a sigh, Harry looked to his side and found Ron who is now looking at Hermione. "Hermione, you can stop that now." He said. There was definitely something wrong about Ron. But seeing as the ginger was looking at Malfoy through gritted teeth, his hatred for the blonde git certainly is intact.

Unbeknownst to the boy wonder and his friends of silly Gryffindors, someone was observing them from the opposite side of the class. Returning his focus on his notes, Theodore Nott wrinkled his nose. Some revelation too premature to discuss among his friends have come to him.

_That can't be right._


End file.
